The Outcast (1986)
Plot Overview After some moments of fear and desperation, Jason finds LB in the attic. Jeff and he finally reconcile and agree that the wedding is going to take place in California, but Sable is terrified about this outrageous idea. Jason doesn't care and even orders her to take care of all the arrangements. Dominique wants Monica to rehire Neil and confronts her with some careless mistakes she has committed. Sable explains to Miles her being in Zach's place and breaks the news about the wedding to him. Furiously, Miles accuses Fallon of being selfish and trying to get back at him for the rape. Sable and Fallon discuss the wedding and end up fighting again. Garrett warns Jason that the divorce might get too expensive for Colby Enterprises. The Mahoney case worries Jason, but the only subject which seems to worry Miles is the wedding. Zach wants to sleep with Sable, but after her embarrassing encounter with Miles she is of the opinion that they'd better be reasonable. Their discussion is taped by the hired investigator, who hands the tape directly to Conny. Jeff apologizes to Frankie for his behavior after the trial and asks her to stay for the wedding in L.A. Miles and Zach talk about the murder affair and Sable and finally make a "gentlemen’s agreement": Miles promises not to tell Jason about Zach and Sable and Zach promises in return to help him with the murder case. Jason wants Conny to retire, but she refuses. Fallon and Jeff are a little bit sad that Blake and Krystle are not able to attend the engagement party, but they decide to enjoy the evening in spite of it and in spite of all tensions. Sable attacks Frankie again which makes Jason very angry. Monica, encouraged by Dominique, asks Neil to come back to Titania Records - on business terms only. Miles turns up drunk, he almost ruins the party, but finally wishes Fallon and Jeff good luck. In fact, he has no intention to give up Fallon for good. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Ingrid Anderson ... Valerie * William Bogert ... Harold Jessup * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Guest star Diahann Carroll (Dominique) crosses over from "Dynasty." * The day this episode aired ABC announced it had renewed "The Colbys" for a second season, which came as a surprise to many given the show's disappointing ratings. Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 29, 1986 to February 6, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Rodeo Collection (Beverly Hills). * Shortened scene: Before he talks to Fallon, Jeff meets Constance and they have a brief discussion. Quotes * '''Jason Colby: I've told you, I'll tell you again and it's true as God: this house belongs to this family, all the Colbys, including Jeff. Sable Colby: Fine. We'll share it. Jeff can stay here... for a while her voice But I will not see him marry that girl in this house! * Garrett Boydston: Divorce Sable? Jason Colby: I want it over. Quickly and painlessly. Garret Boydston: Those words don't excist in the Colby lexicon. * Sable Colby: Now, first of all: colour schemes. Since I think we can hardly get away with virginal white, or ivory or even beige, I had thought: persimmon. Fallon Colby: Persimmon! Look, Sable, I'll choose my own wedding dress, thank you! * Sable Colby: Eavesdropping, Conny? Maybe we should get the keyholes raised to eye level. It'll be easier on your back. * Sable Colby: [to Frankie] Just remember: stay out of my way. And, if you can control yourself for a change, stay out of my husbands bed, too.